On the Brite Side
by MinxJaguar
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella.....she gets over him.......and he comes back.....sorry sucky summary plz R
1. What you get

**A/N: this is my first story so don't be too harsh......heres chappy one!**

**Disclaimer: Yay!! Woot!! Wahoo!! it's a disclaimer!!! Since this is a disclaimer I'm just gonna go ahead and say I don't own Twilight or Bella or Edward or Alice or "Thats what you get" or "Helena" blah blah blah........**

**Claimer: I _do_ own plot.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the Brite Side**

**1. What you get**

**Bella's POV**

Sometimes I just sit down and think, "What if he never left?", "What if he still loved me?", and then I think "Well that's life for you; get everything you ever wanted then have it all ripped away". Well I had more than all I ever wanted; it was all I'll ever have. I _was_ depressed, but time heals wounds and it has been a long time. I'm not crying as often, and the screaming in my sleep has faded. That day when I realized that I was a zombie, I woke up inside. It made me realize how I centered my life around him and it left me, well crushed and dead-inside. I learned my lesson and I have forbid myself to think of what happened. I forbid myself to be like _him_. When I saw what I had become I changed myself. I threw out everything that reminded me of _him_, and changed anything that made me like _him_. Somehow my life seemed to get better, in a way.

I was truly changed inside and until today I never quite new how much I truly hate him now….….

------------------------Earlier that day--------------------------------

As usual I went to all my morning classes, today was actually a good day so far if I say so myself. After _he_ left I turned into a zombie, but eventually snapped out of it. Most of my friends welcomed me back except Jessica and Lauren; they never forgave me for those zombie days. Angela is still my friend, my best friend. Now we have almost every class together and are inseparable.

I saw Angela down the hall.

"Hey, Ange"

"Hi, Bella"

"So what's up?"

"Uhh, nothing really"

Angela isn't a very convincing liar…..

"Nothing. Really? Come on, something's up"

"Oh okay, fine. Well…"

"Well?" I said teasingly.

"Ben asked me out"

"Oh, good for you"

"Yeah I know!!"

"Tell me everything!!!!" Cue the little school girl giggling.

"Well, when he asked me out he was nervous, but in a cute kind of way and,"

Then, I noticed something, weird was I having a nightmare? No, I wasn't, but it can't be real _I _don't want it to be real.

"Bella? Bella? What are you-oh, my, god"

_He_ was there, in _my_ class sitting in the seat behind _mine_. Well, I am not going to put up with him.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

So, I walked in and sat down not saying a word.

"Hello, Bella"

"I don't want to hear it" I said without moving.

If he says one more word to me I'll, well I don't know what I'll do.

"Bella" Now he's done it. I turned around.

"WHAT???????"

"Can we talk?"

Now I'm really pissed off.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Ok, fine. What do you want Edward?!?! Do you want me to say I have been waiting for you to come back? Do you want me to say I still love you?" The teacher interrupted us.

"Okay, class today we'll be doing an experiment on….."

Well I wasn't paying attention to the teacher or whatever experiment we were doing. I quietly turned on my I-pod, and put on my favorite playlist.

_Long ago _

_Just like the hearse _

_You die to get in again _

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on get like a match _

_You strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break _

_And like the blade you stain _

_Well I've been holding on tonight…….._

--------------------------------After Class-------------------------------------

"Bella"

"Look Edward-" he cut me off.

"No, I get it. You shouldn't love me, I deserve this"

"No, Edward you don't get it. I have suffered because of you-"

He cringed.

"And, I don't intend on suffering any longer"

"Bella, you don't understand me, though I left-" I cut him off.

"Edward you left because you though it was _safer _well, now I'm safe.

"Well, I realize how irrational I was and-"

I tried again.

"Irrational?!?!? No it was absurd, specious, and well STUPID! You say you were thinking of me and you left for my protection, well by doing that you left me entirely unprotected! You say that you did it for me and you love me well now I don't want you, anymore. And, I don't feel bad for you, you get what you deserve" With that said I left him speechless in the hallway. I could see the hurt in his eyes and he deserved it.

I heard the mumbling of everyone around me.

"Oh my god,"

"Whoa,"

And the classic, "ZOMG"

I suddenly felt so much better; my good day just became a great day. I turned on my I-pod; I heard the familiar song from Paramore "That's what you get". So I walked with a huge smile on my face to my next class.

_No sir_

_Well I don't want to be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat_

_We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities……._

_Well I was wrong_

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"That was, quite a show….."

"Sorry I had to get my point across"

"Okay, well see you later"

"Bye"

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa……._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**The songs used in this chappy: "That's what you get" by Paramore and "Helena" by My Chemical Romance**_

**Review please.....or I'll steal your cookies!! XP**


	2. You didn't do anything

**A/N: Here's is chappy two.....I like to thank everyone for reading, i got 24 views yay!! Please R&R please comments are welcome, flame if wished to I need a good laugh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or "Addicted" or "That's not my name" or Iggy....You get where I'm going with this?**

**Brite: Disclaimer this is a Twilight fanfic**

**Disclaimer: So?**

**Brite: Iggy isn't in it, duh!**

**Disclaimer: But you wish he was**

**Brite: SHUT UP!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nah nah nah nah, nah!!!**

**Brite: Whatever *sticks out tongue***

**Claimer: I _do_ own plot.**

----------------------------------------

**On the Brite Side**

**2. **_**You**_** didn't do anything**

I turned of my I-pod and sat down in my next class, Alice was sitting in the front of the room by herself. Well she didn't do anything so I went and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Alice"

"Hey, Bella, I'm so sorry about-"

"No it's fine _you _didn't do anything"

"Oh, uh well I'm not trying to be rude, but what have you been doing?"

"Wait, you weren't you watching me?"

"Well I was every so often so I could make sure you were okay"

"Oh well that's good I guess. I haven't been doing much just hanging out with Angela, Mike, Eric, and Ben. Other than that nothing really, what were you doing?"

"Well, Jasper and I decided that we should take a little vacation so we went to Isle Esme, Carlisle and Esme's island"

"Did you have fun?"

"You have no idea"

------------------------------After School (the present) --------------------------------

Today we don't have any homework, well we do but its due Monday and I finished it. Exams are next week so we had to do huge packets. Well I have all my exams on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, Friday is yearbook signing and goofing off day.

Well, it's the last weekend before school is over I think I will relax tomorrow and cram on Sunday with Angela. I really can't believe it's almost over, with Edward leaving me and all I thought this day would never come. The day I'm talking about would be graduation day, exactly 2 weeks from now. In a way I'm excited to get away from school and *cough*Ed*cough*ward*cough*.

The upside to the Cullens coming back is getting to see Alice again, Alice used to be my best girl-friend. I also hope that she understands I forgive her for what she did, as much as I wouldn't want to bet against Alice I wouldn't mess with Edward when he's like that.

Hmm what should I do, I suppose I could call Angela she's probably dying.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ange its Bella"

"Oh hey Bella, what happened today?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Well it was just that Edward thought I would just accept him back"

"Are you?"

"NO!!!!"

"Bella, you know he's sorry and still loves you. However, I will accept you no matter what you do"

"Well good, because I'm not. So, how was your date?"

"AWESOME!!!!!"

"Did he kiss you?"

"No, not yet"

"When's your next date?"

"Sunday, but we can study earlier"

"It's okay, I don't mind"

"Thanks see you Sunday"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Hmm what should I do? Well, I probably should cook dinner so I can have it done when Charlie gets home. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. Chicken and fish were the main contents in there. I think I'll make some enchiladas I've been wanting some Mexican food lately, its _still_ winter. It's hard to imagine that it's any other season in Forks, I always feel like its winter, and that one day the sun will come out like it did in Phoenix.

Cooking does not occupy the mind however, so I was left to think. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Should I accept him back? The question was tugging at my last bit of sanity. Well, if Edward came back voluntarily that meant something changed right? Well, I didn't seem like that to me, it's not like I was going to jump off a cliff anytime soon.

Suddenly the smell of burnt food filled the room. Although cooking does not occupy the mind thinking does however. After I stirred up the onions and peppers, they were fine luckily. I decided to put on some music. So, I set up the I-pod speakers I turned on shuffle. Suddenly the song "Addicted" came on

_I'm so addicted to _

_All the things you do _

_When you're rolling round with me-_

I quickly changed the song; I was not in the mood for that song. It reminded me of when Edward told me I was a drug to him. Before he left whenever I heard that song I would always end up with my mind wondering a bit too far.

_Four little words_

_Just to get me along_

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue_

_And I, I keep stalling_

_And keeping me together_

_People around got to find something to say, now_

_Holding back everyday the same_

_Don't want to be a loner _

_Listen to me, oh no_

_I never say anything at all,_

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name, ame, ame, ame_

_They call me hell_

_They call me Stacy_

_They call me her _

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name,_

_That's not my name,_

_That's not my name,_

_That's not my name_

_They call me Quiet, but I'm a riot_

_Mary Jo Lisa, always the same_

_That's not my name,_

_That's not my name,_

_That's not my name,_

_That's not my name….._

Now, after so long at being at the school and being forgotten I feel like I have to do that with people. Sometimes, I kind of wish everyday we could wear those "Hello my name is..." markers at school. Life would be so much easier; I wouldn't have people forgetting my name constantly. It seems like no one knows my name except for the Cullens, Angela, Mike, Ben, and my other friends. It's kind of weird after last year everyone knew my name, well that was partially Edward's doing. When you date a Cullen everyone and I mean _everyone_ knows your name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Songs in this chappy: "Addicted" by Saving Abel and "That's not my name" by The Ting Tings**

**Review please.....or I'll steal your cookies!! XP**


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Ok people who read my stories please review, the button doesn't bite…..I have noticed that I got a bunch of hits on my stories but only got one review(thanx a bunchies NextMrsCullen) Even if you flame it still makes me happy just to get a review…**

**~Brite :(**

**P.S. new chappy for On the Brite Side will be up sometime this week**


End file.
